


On a wave of words

by Claire_cz



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Experimental Style, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Sergier endgame, Yuzuvier break-up (but they didn't even date)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Javi thinks Yuzuru and him finally have an opportunity to start dating but everything is not as it seems. (And someone else thinks that he finally has an opportunity to start dating Javi!).
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Sergei Voronov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	On a wave of words

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that the visual part was the main reason why I wanted to try this. Dialogue consisting of sentences with 20, 19, 18, ...... 3, 2, 1 words - showing the characters growing apart and then the opposite, sentences with increasing number of words as the characters grow closer.

Yuzu, I think I’ve waited long enough and I’ve always thought that there was something, a special feeling between us.

Javi! No, I mean yes. There is something. I always treasure the friendship with Javi. Right from the beginning.

Right… and now that you and me are not competing anymore I thought that maybe we could try…

But we were friends when competing. Whole world admired it. We don’t have to try being friends.

Yusu, sure we are friends but this tension, there’s been something more, you don’t feel it?

Now? Javi says it now? I always felt it but we never talk about it.

You wanted to wait! You’ve always refused to go out. Now’s a good time.

Not a good time. The feeling was there but now… So many obligations.

But Yuzu! You can do whatever you want now. We can try.

Is late Javi. I like Javi but we waited too long.

_You_ wait- So you’re saying we don’t have any chance?

I can’t do it, Javi. We are so different.

It didn’t matter for our friendship. We could…

You plan ROI in Japan next year?

Is that it? No more questions.

It will be better, Javi.

Friends forever I guess.

I just wish…

What’s that?

Nothing.

* * *

Hi!

Sergei, what-

You seemed lonely.

Well, I was but…

Also wanted to visit Spain.

I can show you around anytime.

Hope you’ll show me everything you can!

Are you really wiggling your eyebrows at me?

Maybe, let’s see. We’ll have so much fun together.

Are you flirting or am I imagining things as usual?

I can assure that I’m taking you on a date. Soon.

Maybe we don’t have to wait that long. It’s only a suggestion.

Let’s go now! Restaurant, bowling, dinner with candles, we gotta lots to do.

No need to rush, though. I’d love to enjoy every step of the way.

Don’t worry. Quick dinner and then a very slow kiss and another one, another one.

What about skipping the dinner and bowling. What? Your description is too vivid. It’s your fault.

Totally my fault. I’ve been waiting for so long. Since the first time we met in Russia.

But you haven’t said anything! Whyyyyyy? I had no idea. And yeah, also had other worries back then.

You know what they say better late than never. It’s great time now. Both single, retired, both hella attractive…

Can’t believe it. We’ve hardly kissed and I’m already falling in love with you. You've always been my favourite Russian.


End file.
